Wait and Watch
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Rated M for Extreme SLASH of the Arthur/Merlin Persuasion SUMMARY: Merlin wants Arthur to watch.


**Warnings**: modern magical au, established relationship, light bondage (magical restraint), masturbation

**A/N**: This came about as a brief reference while I was writing back story to Just Right and I just had to write the full scene.

* * *

Arthur shivered under the press of Merlin's mouth, hot breath fanning over the lobe of his ear, Merlin's hipbones sharp under his palms.

"Do you trust me?" asked Merlin, dragging his tongue over the shell of Arthur's ear before kissing the cusp, hips rocking against Arthur's.

"You know I do," answered Arthur breathlessly, squeezing Merlin's waist and rocking up into Merlin's solid weight. He pulled away and Merlin leant back in to kiss him, mouth hot and slick over his own, tongues gliding together, Merlin curling his arms around his neck, wrists locked behind his head.

"I want to try something."

"Tell me," whispered Arthur, tipping his head and swallowing, Merlin sucking on his Adam's apple.

Merlin leant back and let his eyes pool with gold, Arthur's body rolling up into his own, breath catching, fingers digging into his sides. "You trust _me_, but do you trust my magic?"

Arthur nodded before he could even think to, completely comfortable with all that power that made up Merlin, knew Merlin would never allow anything dangerous to come of his magic. "You are your magic."

Merlin's small smile was more than fond, eyes glimmering in the low lamplight. He stroked Arthur's nape and shook his head. "If I _tell_ you it will ruin it…" he said, unhooking his arms and clambering off of Arthur's lap, eyes falling to the thick bulge of Arthur's cock against the zip of his denims.

"Will it end with the two of us getting off?" asked Arthur, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"Definitely." Merlin smirked before he pulled his t-shirt over his head, chest tinged pink and nipples peaked.

"Then yes," said Arthur, swallowing hard, eyes lingering on Merlin's chest before flicking back up to his face, "show me." He moved his hands so he could unbutton his shirt and frowned when the air crackled and his palms were pressed flat against his bed. His fingers wriggled, but he pulled again and felt _something_ tighten around his wrists, gaze flashing to Merlin, pupils still enveloped in gold. "_Merlin_."

"All right?" asked Merlin, stepping between Arthur's parted thighs and rubbing his thumbs over Arthur's wrists. "Is this okay?"

Arthur tugged against the _magic_ preventing him from removing his clothing and he nodded, breath catching in his chest as Merlin dragged his fingers up over his forearms. "It's okay."

Merlin nodded and brought his hands to his jeans, fingers flying over the buckle of his belt before masterfully undoing his button-fly. The denims pooled around his ankles and he caught Arthur's eyes as he shoved down his tight pants, hard prick jutting out from dark curls.

Arthur wasn't sure what kind of noise came out of his mouth, but he was certain it was something embarrassing if Merlin's little smirk was anything to judge by. Merlin's chest flushed even darker under his gaze, eyes tracing over every centimetre of Merlin's body, from the press of his Adam's apple, down over the tuft of Merlin's dark chest hair, the tight buds of his nipples, the soft hair beneath his navel and then finally lighting on Merlin's cock, thick and heavy between his legs.

His hips bucked of their own accord, hands twitching against their bonds, wanted nothing more than to curl his fingers around Merlin and stroke his length, smear his thumb through Merlin's precome and then down along the throbbing vein on the underside. But Merlin took himself in hand and carefully stepped out of his clothes, long fingers wrapped around his prick, other hand lazily fondling his bollocks.

"_Mer_lin," said Arthur breathlessly, rocking helplessly, cock hard and trapped beneath cotton and denim.

The grin that curled Merlin's lips was wicked. He knelt over Arthur's lap, knees pressed against the outside of Arthur's thick thighs, bum settled on Arthur's knees, Arthur's cock nudging up under his bollocks as he stroked himself. His eyes fell closed when Arthur lurched forward, Arthur's tongue rubbing over his bottom lip and then inside, tongues sliding together, Arthur hastily grinding up between his legs.

"_Wait_," whispered Merlin, flattening his left hand against Arthur's chest, preventing him from leaning in for another kiss, breath stuttering out of him, fingers tightening around the base of his prick. "Watch me," he said, voice low. He palmed the crown of Arthur's head and tipped Arthur's chin toward his chest, urging Arthur to watch the slow, tight slide of his fist over his length. "God, that's it."

His eyes flicked to Arthur's twitching fingers and his straining forearms. He slid his palm down Arthur's back, relishing the contractions of Arthur's muscles beneath his palm. Merlin curled his fingers around Arthur's wrist and nudged away the tendrils of his magic before guiding Arthur's right hand to his arse, thumb wrapped around his hip, fingers squeezing over the slight curve of his bum.

"Merlin, c'mon," groaned Arthur, fingers tightening over Merlin's behind, grinding up between Merlin's legs, breath hitching, bulge of his cock rubbing against Merlin's tight sac.

Merlin moaned and Arthur's heartbeat skipped. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and watched Merlin fist his prick, foreskin pulling back with every tight down stroke, glans flushed and slick with preejaculate. Every one of Merlin's sharp exhalations made his cock jerk, hips rolling into the slightest friction of Merlin above him. He knew he was going to come. Merlin wasn't going to touch him and he was going to cream his jeans and he _wanted_ it.

"A-Arthur," stuttered Merlin, leaning forward and burying his face in Arthur's neck, magic finding its way free and pinning Arthur's hips as well, couldn't handle the rough rub of Arthur's denims against the hang of his bollocks.

"That's not _fair_," groaned Arthur, gaze riveted to the space between their bodies, Merlin's knuckles brushing against his belly with every stroke upward, crown of Merlin's prick leaving trails of precome over the hem of his shirt. He brushed his chin over Merlin's jaw and caught his mouth when Merlin turned, whimpers Merlin passed into his mouth making his abdomen tighten, thighs taut between Merlin's knees.

"Do you," Merlin gasped, forehead pressed against Arthur's chin as he watched himself fuck his fist, wild flutter of Arthur's stomach obvious even beneath his shirt. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, slowing his strokes and glancing up at Arthur, eyes molten as he weakened the hold of his magic.

"Don't you fucking dare," hissed Arthur, squeezing Merlin's arse and rolling his body forward, chest pressed against Merlin's, "you said this would end in the two of us getting off and I don't want to make you a liar." He groaned, sorcery tightening around him once again, Merlin keening and rubbing his cheek against his throat, fist flying over Merlin's hard cock.

"_Fuck_, Arthur," whispered Merlin, licking over Arthur's thundering pulse before nipping the spot, soothing the hurt he knew would bruise before he leant back, balancing with a hand cupped over Arthur's knee. He worked his cock and bucked up into the tight curl of his fingers, couldn't contain the low moans that spilled from his mouth.

"Merlin, _please_," panted Arthur, sure he would bite clean through his lip if Merlin teased him any longer. He dragged his thumb over the ticklish dip of Merlin's hip and Merlin shouted his name, body tensing, knees squeezing around his thighs as Merlin came, spunk shooting over his shirt and dripping on his jeans, magic cloaking them in sheer bliss. Merlin whimpered as he stroked his twitching prick, riding the last ripples of pleasure, thumb rubbing over his frenulum and his choked off moan made Arthur lose it.

He dug his fingers into Merlin's bum, arse clenching and legs quivering as he spilled in his pants, hips hitching in stuttered movements, chanting Merlin's name. Another burst of sorcery sizzled along his nerves and his arm gave in and he took Merlin with him, collapsing back on his bed in a mess of desire and release.

Merlin laughed stupidly into Arthur's neck, both hands curling in Arthur's hair.

"You're _wicked_." Arthur groaned and pressed his face into Merlin's hair, arms circling Merlin's waist, palms stroking the small curve of Merlin's bum.

"But you got off," muttered Merlin, leaning on his elbows and dragging his finger over the shell of Arthur's ear.

"_And_ I'm a mess." Arthur wrinkled his nose and lifted his hips, clucking his tongue at how sticky his pants were.

"Just a bit," laughed Merlin, felt the tacky pull of his come in the hair on his belly. "Good thing I can remedy that in a tick," he said, left eye flaring as he winked, humming in approval when he pressed back against Arthur, skin to skin.

"Cleaned up _and_ naked. You cheeky man, Emrys."

"No sense in letting you nap in your clothes," said Merlin, shifting so he could slide one leg between Arthur's.

"Who said anything about a nap?" asked Arthur, muffling a yawn in Merlin's shoulder.

"Like you're any use after you climax."

Arthur hummed. "Then be of some use and get us under the duvet."

"Budge up, then, you donut," laughed Merlin, rolling his eyes when Arthur didn't move at all. He reached for the opposite side of the bed and tugged the comforter over their bodies, rolling them up in a warm burrito.

"You're still wicked," said Arthur, letting his eyes fall closed and patting Merlin's arse.

Merlin settled against Arthur's side and scratched his fingers through Arthur's chest hair. "So…would you want to do it again?" he asked quietly, glancing up at Arthur's face, "The magic I mean."

Arthur hummed and tightened his arms around Merlin, letting his lips brush over Merlin's furrowed brow.

The gentle bum squeeze and slight hitch of Arthur's hips was more than a yes to Merlin.


End file.
